LEGO Daredevil: Blind Justice
LEGO Daredevil: Blind Justice is a web series created by Max Carroll. Set in the same continuity as The Sensational LEGO Spider-Man, which is part of the MaxGoji Marvel Universe, the series follows Matt Murdock as he begins his career as both a successful lawyer by day and crimefighting defender of Hell's Kitchen by night as Daredevil, battling against such foes as Bullseye, Kingpin, and Owl. Characters Featured characters * Daredevil (Matt Murdock) * Foggy Nelson Supporting characters * Ben Urich * Karen Page * Kirsten McDuffie * Rosalind Sharpe * Elektra Natchios * Misty Knight (Mercedes Knight) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Power Man (Luke Cage) * Jewel (Jessica Jones) * Iron Fist (Danny Rand) * Kaine Parker * Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) * The Punisher (Frank Castle) * Captain America (Steve Rogers) * Iron Man (Tony Stark) * Deadpool (Wade Wilson) Villains * The Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) * The Owl (Leland Owlsey) * Purple Man (Zebediah Killgrave) * Bullseye (Lester) * Scorcher (Steven Hudak) * Mysterio (Quentin Beck) * Taskmaster (Tony Masters) * Leap Frog (???) * Mr. Fear (???) * * * * * * * * * * Electro (Max Dillon) * Carnage (Kletus Cassidy) * Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) * Venom (Eddie Brock) * The Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) * The Hobgoblin (Roderick Kingsley) Episodes Season 1 * 1. Justice is Blind: When young Matt Murdock is blinded by chemicals in a truck crash after witnessing his father commit a crime, he becomes blind. However, it enhances his four other senses. 20 years later, Matt is a district attorney working in Hell's Kitchen. After witnessing a mugging, Matt decides to become a guardian protector of Hell's Kitchen and becomes Daredevil, whose first challenge as a super hero is to defeat the rampant super villain Electro. * 2. Talons of the Owl: After taking notice to Electro's defeat at the hands of Daredevil, a criminal crime boss known as the Owl sees a threat in the antics of the new vigilante. The Owl then hires the assassin Bullseye to kill Daredevil, which leads the Devil of Hell's Kitchen right to the Owl himself, causing a battle right in the Owl's HQ. * 3. The King's Blade: After the defeat and arrest of Bullseye at the hands of Daredevil, a new vigilante takes interest in the blind devil; Elektra Natchios. After challenging Daredevil to a battle, she nearly gets the upper hand, but is pushed back and the two eventually end their fight in a stalemate. However, their battle does get the attention of another crime lord going by the name of Wilson Fisk, who seeks to enlist Elektra as a pawn to defeat and exploit Daredevil. * 4. Icy Hell: It's Christmas Eve in New York City. However, just as Matt and Foggy are about to settle back and enjoy the holidays, a new super menace hits the scene going by the name of the Scorcher. Now, Daredevil's holiday vacation will need to be interrupted if he wants Hell's Kitchen to see Christmas Day. * 5. Formal Gathering: When Daredevil is defeated whilist trying to stop the Wrecking Crew, he gains unexpected aid from fellow vigilantes Luke Cage, Jewel, and Iron Fist. Now, the 4 must unite as the Defenders in order to take down the Wrecking Crew and save Hell's Kitchen. * 6. The Circus of Crime: While attending a carnival show with Foggy, Matt notices some illegal stuff happening when the Ringleader hypnotizes the entire crowd into giving him and his crew their money. This is made all the more worse by the untimely arrival of Spider-Man, who had come to see the show and had also been hypnotized, forcing Daredevil to battle his fellow hero to a standstill. * 7. The Hand, Part 1: History: When Daredevil discovers connections between the Kingpin and a Japanese organization known as the Hand, he travels to Japan to investigate. However, Daredevil is soon ambushed and nearly killed by assassins of the Hand. But at the last minute, Daredevil is saved by none other than a revived Elektra. * 8. The Hand, Part 2: Assassins: After learning of Elektra's revival by the Hand * 9. The Hand, Part 3: Born to Fight: Season 2 * 1. Joyride: * 2. Walking on Fragile Stilts: * 3. The Parent and His Punishment: * 4. Reunited: * 5. Civil Matters: * 6. Judge, Jury, and Executioner: * 7. Crime Ring, Part 1: Rivals: When a series of attacks of the Kingpin's operations occur in Hell's Kitchen, Daredevil investigates. However, just as he corners one of the Kingpin's men as to who could have done this, Daredevil is ambushed by none other than... the Hobgoblin! * 8. Crime Ring, Part 2: Dealings: After being mortally injured by the Hobgoblin's attack, Matt is left nearly defenseless and he desperately tries to make it back to his apartment on time. However, he is narrowly save from falling to his death by the city's other costumed street smarted crime fighter; Spider-Man, who is temporarily hiding from the new super-villain Venom. * 9. Crime Ring, Part 3: War: Season 3 * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : Season 4 Trivia * By the order of continuity, the show picks up either during or after the second season of The Sensational LEGO Spider-Man, as the villains Doctor Octopus and Electro are present in the first season of the show. ** Additionally, in the episode, The Doctor Is In, while Doctor Octopus explains his previous defeat at the hands of Spider-Man to Daredevil, a series of shots from The Six, Part 3: If This Be My Destiny flash over the screen, concluding that the episode takes place sometime during the events of Sensational's third season. * Daredevil was mentioned in The Sensational LEGO Spider-Man Season 1 episode ''Hollywood Star'', where Spider-Man mistakes Mysterio for Daredevil in their first encounter. This is a reference to the 1998 Daredevil story, Guardian Devil. Category:Created by MaxGoji Category:Web series Category:Series Category:Shows Category:LEGO